Love Over Purgatory
by pieplatebingo
Summary: Castiel tries to convince Dean why he needs to open up Purgatory. Dean is not happy and tries to give Castiel the only reason he has for him not to. The truth. Enjoy.


THE SCENE WAS PART OF THE SECOND TO LAST EPISODE OF SEASON SIX. RIGHT BEFORE CASS OPENED PURGATORY. I USED SOME OF THE DIALOGUE TO START IT OFF. SO THAT MUCH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE CREATORS, THIS IS JUST A STORY I WANTED TO TELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Dean's eyes fluttered open to the site of Castiel hovering above him. Normally this would be something that he was used to, but lately, they had not been on great terms with one another. Not since Castiel decided that he was going to try and open up the doors to purgatory. As much as Dean loved and cared for Castiel, he could not get behind that. In fact, he knew that because of who he was, he would do all that he could to stop it from happen. Even if that meant losing Castiel, though he hoped it would not come to that.

Dean jumped up and a slightly spat began the two of them. It was becoming too normal for them to fight with one another and it hurt Dean's heart. More than his own flesh and blood, Castiel was someone that he trusted completely. He believed in Castiel like no other and was taking it kind of hard that his words were not being listened to and he was not being given a good enough reason behind anything that Castiel was doing.

"I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth," Dean threw in the direction of Castiel. He hoped that it would sting just a little bit, knowing that somewhere inside, Castiel cared for Dean.

"I thought you say that we were like family? Well, I think that too. Shouldn't trust run both ways?" Castiel asked Dean in return.

"Cass," Dean hung his head down and his voice dropped. "I just can't."

"Dean," Castiel needed to get his point across to the only person he felt was worth hearing what he had to say. "I do everything that you ask. I always come when you call. And I am your friend, still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats. I just saved you, yet again. Has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? All I ask is this one thing."

"Trust your plan to pop purgatory?" He asked shaking his head. He began to pace back and forth across the hardwood floor, trying to put all of this together in his head.

"I've earned that Dean," Castiel informed him.

"What about me?" Dean threw back at him, tears forming behind his eyes. "What do I freaking earn? I sure as hell never figured that it would be this. Not you."

"I do not understand," Castiel shook his head. Not him what?

"You know what I used to be?" He asked Castiel, sitting himself back down on the couch he had been sleeping on. "Do you have any idea?"

"You have always just been a man," Castiel answered simply.

"Wrong," Dean corrected him. "I used to be a hunter."

"You still are a hunter," Castiel was becoming more confused with Dean's thought process.

"But that is all that I ever was," he looked up at Castiel. "I was just a hunter. All I cared about was the hunt and finding whatever bad thing we were after during the week that we were after it."

"Is that not what you are today?" Castiel asked him.

"It is still a part of who I am," Dean nodded, "but something more has happened. I have developed relationships beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I care. I protect. I love."

"Have you not always had these feelings?" Castiel was curious as to where this was going.

"I Have always cared, for Sam," Dean nodded his head. His brother had always meant something to him. He had always cared for and protected Sammie, but there was more to that. There was more in his heart than he had ever imagined.

"He is your love Dean," Castiel nodded, assuming he was correct of Dean's emotions. "It is okay to love your family. That does not change who you are."

"That is not it Cass," Dean stood back up and moved back into his pacing situation. "Sam is not my love."

"I do not understand," Castiel tried to get Dean to stop and look at him. Dean was not having it, moving was all that he could do to try and keep his head together.

"You Cass," Dean stopped and looked him in the eyes. "You."

"What about me Dean?" he asked. "What about me?"

"You," he stuttered over his words. "You are my love Cass."

Castiel did not answer him. He did not know what kind of answer he was supposed to have. Love was something that he had not had for a specific person before. He had loved humans at a time, though his love became less for the masses and now it was individualized. Though he did not know what it meant completely, the only human in the world worth what he believed to be his heart, was Dean. He loved Dean Winchester.

"You are my love too," Castiel said, barely loud enough to be heard. "I think."

Castiel then disappeared into nothing. Dean sighed, throwing his hands up in the air and moving back over to the couch. He buried his head into his hands and let the tears that had been building up fall from his eyes.

"Please," he begged, though he was not sure if Castiel was even listening. "For me. Please do not do this Cass. Please."


End file.
